Jax Briggs/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II Major Jax Briggs (MKII).gif|Jax's MKII Versus Jax-mk2-fix.gif|''MKII'' Sprite Jax MK2 baby.gif|Jax's Babality Jax MK2 Versus 1.png|Classic Jax's MKT Versus; it still displays his MK3 cybernetic arms due to a probable oversight Jax MK2 Versus 2.png|Classic Jax's MKT Alternate Versus Portrait, again erroneously showing him with cybernetic arms Biojax.gif|''MKII'' Bio MKIIEnding.jpg|''MKII'' Ending Jax.gif|Jax Select Screen Mortal Kombat 3 MK3-05 Jax-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-05 Jax Briggs-1.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias MK3-05 Jax Briggs-2.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Jax Briggs concept sketch.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) JAX.gif|MK3 Stance Jax MK3 Walk.gif|Walk Jax MK3 Run.gif|Run Jax MK3 Slip.gif|Stumble/Slip Jax MK3 Daze.gif|Dazed Jax Baby MK3.png|Jax as a Baby JaxMK3versus.png|Jax MK3 Versus Jax MK3 versus 2.png|Jax MK3 Versus (Alternate Colors) MK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio MK3Ending.gif|''MK3'' Ending Jax_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Jax_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Jax_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) JvsN.JPG|Official Artwork by Patrick Rolo (Jax vs. Nightwolf) Image4Jax.jpg|Jax MKII Versus Pose (MK Trilogy) Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-04 Jax.png|''MK4'' Character Design JaxMK4versus.gif|Jax MK4 Versus Jax-45415 2.jpg|''MK4'' Bio Jax MK4.gif Jx3.gif Image42Jax.jpg|Jax Primary Costume Image43Jax.jpg|Jax Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 02.gif Jaxxxxeddd.gif Jax Concept.jpg Jax. MKDA bio 1.png Jax. MKDA bio 2.png mkda_BODY_JAX.png|Jax's Select Render mkda_BODY_JAX_ALT.png|Jax's Alternate Select Render Major Jackson Jax Briggs.jpg end_jax1.jpg|Jax preparing to ambush Hsu Hao end_jax2.jpg|Jax rips off Hsu Hao's chest implant killing him Image19.jpg|Jax's Costume Image20Jax.jpg|Jax's Alternate Costume download (2).jpg|Jax's Head Stomp Fatality Mortal Kombat: Unchained MKU Jax Render.jpg Jaxunchainedbio1.png|''Unchained'' Bio Jaxunchainedbio2.png|''Unchained'' Alternate Bio Pspmku-end1-jax.jpg Pspmku-end2-jax.jpg Jaxkard.jpg|Jax's Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon jaxvs.png|Jax's Armageddon Versus Jax's Beret.png|Jax's Beret Jax breaks Quan Chi's leg.PNG|Jax vs. Quan Chi in Armageddon Alt Jax.jpg|Jax's alternate in Deadly Alliance, Unchained and Armageddon Image47.jpg|Jax's Costume Image48.jpg|Jax's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Major Jax Briggs.png|Major Jax Briggs in MK 2011 Jax 2011.PNG Jax3dmodel.png Jaxprimarycostumeconcept.png Jaxalternatecostumeconcept.png Jaxalternate.png Jaxladder1.png|Jax's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Jax (MK9).png|Jax's Arcade Ladder Versus 300px-MK9 Jax Briggs-1-.jpg|Jax's Versus in MK 2011 Jaxiconmk9.png Headjax.png|Jax Briggs Health Bar Cutout Baraka VS Jax.jpg|Jax as he pounds Baraka in the face Ground Pound.jpg|Jax as he fights Johnny Cage Image2 16770 640screen.jpg|Jax vs. Stryker 2mob3gp.jpg|Jax vs Sindel Jax2.jpg|Jax as he pulls out the American flag Jax brigs r1f.jpg Jax xray.PNG|Jax's X-Ray Jax xray2.PNG Jax fatality.PNG Jax in prison.PNG|Jax in Goro's Lair. Sonya_finds_Jax.png|Jax is found by Sonya. Sonya_Breaks_Jail.jpg|Jax shields from the intense light as Sonya frees him. Jax_is_rescued.PNG|Jax is freed by Sonya. Raiden Heals Jax.png|Raiden heals Jax. Kung Lao joins the celebrations.JPG|Jax, Sonya, Kung Lao and Johnny Cage attending Liu Kang's victory ceremony. Jax and Raiden.JPG|Jax and Raiden talking. Jax fighting Tarkata.JPG|Jax fighting the Tarkatan Horde. Jax versus Baraka.jpg|Jax versus Baraka. Baraka loses to jax.JPG|Jax Briggs defeats Baraka. Jax asks about Sonya's whereabouts.JPG|Jax asks about Sonya's whereabouts. Jax_JohnnyC._and_Raiden.jpg|Jax, with Raiden and Johnny Cage in the Armory. Cage annoying Jax.JPG|Cage questioning Jax about Sonya. Jade in the armory.JPG|Jax encounters Jade. Jax vs Jade.JPG|Jax vs Jade. Jax and Cage patching things up.JPG|Jax patches things up with Cage after defeating Jade. Jax_vs_Executioners.jpg|Jax finds Sonya. Jax fighting a guard.JPG|Jax fighting one of Sheeva's guards. Jax vs Sheeva.PNG|Jax confronts Sheeva in order to free Sonya. Sonya freed.JPG|Jax freeing Sonya. Jax alternate.png|Jax, Johnny, Raiden, and Sonya. Mk9jaxalt.jpg|Jax and Sonya are shocked to see Sub-Zero. Jaxsinbrazos.png|Ermac tears off Jax´s arms. Jax questioning if he was really meant to get his arms teared off.JPG|Jax questioning if he was really meant to get his arms torn off. sindel kills jax.JPG|Sindel killing Jax. MK9_Zombies_Sindel_Stryker_Jax.jpg|Jax Resurrected by Quan Chi. Raiden & the Forces of Good.png Char_damage_jax_a_color.png Char_damage_jax_b_color.PNG MK9 Artbook - Jax.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Jax jax MK9 ending1.PNG|Jax's MK 2011 Ending jax MK9 ending2.PNG jax MK9 ending3.PNG jax MK9 ending4.PNG Image77.jpg Image78.jpg|Jax Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat X Comic Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-00.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-26.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-33.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-44-44.jpg Screenshot_2015-04-19-08-44-53.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-45-02.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-17-08-37-50.jpg Screenshot_2015-05-17-08-38-04.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-17-08-37-58.jpg Pg5.jpg Screenshot 2015-05-17-08-38-17.jpg Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-10-36.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-11-16.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept Art MKX Jax Concept Art 1.png|Jax - Concept #1 MKX Jax Concept Art 2.png|Jax - Concept #2 MKX Jax Concept Art 3.png|Jax - Concept #3 MKX Jax Concept Art 4.png|Concept of Jax's primary costume. MKX Jax Concept Art 5.png|Concept of Jax's Farmer costume. Renders Mk-costumes-alt-jax-1-.jpg|Jax Briggs' Primary Costume Mk-costumes-alt-jax-farmer-1-.jpg|Jax Briggs' Farmer Costume Mk-costumes-alt-jax-tournament-1-.jpg|Jax Briggs' Tournament Costume Mk-costumes-alt-jax-revenant-1-.jpg|Jax Briggs Revenant Costume Jaxloadscreen.png|Jax Briggs' loading render Mortal_kombat_x_ios_jax_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8p0zdg-1-.png|Jax Briggs - Farmer Jax Render (Mobile) Mortal_kombat_x_ios_jax_render_by_wyruzzah-d8p0z63-1-.png|Jax Briggs - Mobile Render Mortal_kombat_x_ios_jax_render_5_by_wyruzzah-d90jx7y.png|Jax Briggs - Heavy Weapons Render (Mobile) Mortal_kombat_x_ios_jax_render_6_by_wyruzzah-d90jxf9.png|Jax Briggs - Revenant Render (Mobile) Mortal_kombat_x_pc_jax_render_3_by_wyruzzah-d8qytyq-1-.png|Jax Briggs PC render. 11012129_506194342869395_1401531719707617409_n.jpg Carl Weathers Jax Alt.jpg|Jax Carl Weathers Alt Mortal kombat x ios jax briggs support by wyruzzah-d99ye8c.png|Jax Briggs Support Kard Render Dd_RQpnVMAAIhHs.jpg DfBR3kdVMAAiUlu.jpg Jax - Klassic (iOS Render).png|Jax (Klassic skin) in Mortal Kombat X (iOS Render) Screenshots 16 mkximages05.jpg|Jax using his Ground Pound special move. Mkx-jackson-briggs-600x300-1-.jpg|Jax's intro pose. Jax20looking20good-620x-2-.jpg|Jax Briggs as seen in the story mode. Jax&SmokeMKX-1-jpg..jpg|Smoke and Jax under Quan Chi's spell. Jax MKX Possessed.png|Jax confronting Johnny Cage in the story mode. Sindelmkx2.jpg|Sindel vs Jax. Jax-mk-x-640x403-1-.jpg|Jax Briggs at his farm. MKX Credits Jax.png|Jax Briggs in the credits. jax1.png|Jax's arcade ending. jaxending2.png jax3.png jax4.png jax5.png MK X Jax T-Wrecks Fatality.jpg|Jax performing his T-Wrecks Fatality on Quan Chi. Mortal Kombat 11 mk11 jax.jpg|Jax Briggs' Promotional Render Duty.jpg|"Duty" JAXkutie.png|Kutie Jax Briggs MK11 Present Jax.jpeg MK 11 Past Jax.jpg 3514723-jaxx.jpg|Jax face to face with his past self. mortal-kombat-11-fatalities-jax-briggs.jpg MK9 Design Cameos in MK11.png SonyaBladeMK11ArcadeEnding.jpg|Jax as Sonya's God Squad Klassic 4.jpg Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Jax.jpg JaxSFCover.jpg Jax Briggs art sketch.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks jaxsm.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Jax-Briggs.jpg|Jax's Render Jax MKDC.png|Jax in MK vs DC Universe Image79Jax.jpg Jax MKvsDCending.png Live Action Gregory Mckinney.jpg|Gregory McKinney as Jax in Mortal Kombat the Movie File:Jackson Briggs Hunting Kano.jpg|Jax Hunting Kano in Mortal Kombat File:Jax And Sonya.jpg|Jax And Sonya Looking for Kano in Mortal Kombat Jax movie2.jpg|Lynn "Red" Williams as Jax in Annihilation JaxandSonya.jpg Jaxmka.jpg MKAJax.png|Jax in MKA movie. Jax10.jpg MJW-jax1 1276556152.jpg|Michael Jai White as Jax in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Toys Jax_IC2_collectible.jpg JaxS2 6inch.jpg Remote_Control_Humer_with_Jax.jpg Cartoons Jax Briggs.jpg|Jax in Defenders of the Realm Comics 01Jax.jpg bw02_23.jpg|Jax vs. Jade and Smoke in Battlewave comic #2 bw02_24.jpg 00Jax.jpg|Jax and Cage vs. Jade and Smoke in Battlewave comic #4 Bw04 02.jpg Bw04 03.jpg Bw04 04.jpg gp03_08.jpg|Jax vs. Baraka, in Prince of Pain #3 gp03_09.jpg gp03_10.jpg gp03_12.jpg gp03_13.jpg Te0108ca8.jpg|Jax vs. Sub-Zero in Tournament Edition comic #1 Te0109nz0.jpg Te0110hx9.jpg mk02_19.jpg|Jax holding his own against Kintaro in the Collector's Edition MKII comic mk02_20.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries